


Вредные советы

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mocking, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Вредные советы на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014. Изначально это был сет, в который вошел и мой совет.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Вредные советы

Если вдруг директор хитрый,  
Плюнув на твои пристрастья,  
Угостив лимонной долькой,  
Будет мужа предлагать –  
Не психуй, ведь ты – профессор,  
Именитая персона, чьи шпионские замашки  
Знает каждый домовик. 

Разузнай, что Альбус – этот…  
И вообще ему завидно,  
Даже если он талдычит  
Про спасение миров.  
Сделай вид, что все отлично. Соглашайся,  
Ведь заставит. Так что лучше добровольно,  
Чтобы меньше был ущерб.

Пригласи его на свадьбу.  
Гарри кисло улыбайся,  
Жди когда наступит время,  
Отношенья закрепить.  
Ну а дальше кляп, веревка, или просто –  
Заклинанье. Чтоб директора доставить  
Точно в спальню молодых.

Пусть поймет, что ошибался,  
Старый хитрый гомо-сводник,  
Только не перестарайся,  
Воплощая хитрый план.  
А иначе аргументы кардинально  
Изменятся. И тогда весь мир и магов  
Будешь с Альбусом спасать.


End file.
